Out of the shadiws and into the light
by caboson23
Summary: Alex and Olivia have been in the love with each for a very long time but it was always oblivious so will they finally come bet together after a life threatening case for Olivia will she finally man up and tell Alex or will she be to much of a chicken and back out once again.
1. Shots Fired

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from SVU Dick Wolf owns them sadly if I did Olivia and Alex would have been married and had kids by season 10 by alas I don't enjoy my story

Chapter 1: Shots Fired

The were near the end of a case and they had a suspect but not in custody because they evidence they had did point to Matthew Sanders the father of the rape victims best friend was circumstantial but they had enough for a search warrant because the victim Jessica Fawlding wouldn't give them a name but did say her rapist took a video every time he assaulted or raped her so they are looking for either CDs DVDs or download on a computer that took a lot of space on any of his computers. Alexandra Cabot said she would try and get thema warrant and wen they got a call from Cabot saying she would meet them there with the warrant in hand. When they pull up to the for step after Alex handed Liv the warrant and went back to sitting in her car waiting for them to announce themselves them she heard Olivia's work scream she uses to announce them saying "This is the NYPD we have a warrant to search your premises we are coming now."

Alex hears the sound of a door being busted wide open then shots being fired and over the radio she heard Elliot scream into the walkie "This is Detective Stabler with Manhattan SVU shots fired Detective Olivia Benson was shot twice I need a bus immediately."

After Alex heard this she rushed inside to help Elliot and calms down a little bit she the EMTs took Olivia in the ambulance and she rode along for the ride but when they to the hospital Olivia was rushed into surgery and so Alex and the rest of the squad were waiting in the room hoping they would get updated to see Livs condition


	2. The UpdateComing to

Disclaimer: I own morning but my own characters in this story all SVU Detectives and anyone else in !aw and order it belongs to Dick Wolf.

Chapter 2: The Update/Coming To

As all of the detectives from Bensons squad also including Alex, captain Cragen, and Liz Donnelly were all sitting their waiting when a nurse came out and said "Detective Benson family and whoever Alex is could you step forward."

Alex and Cragen step forward Alex saying "I'm Alex and Detective Benson doesn't have any family me and her work partners are the closest thing she has to family and give the circumstances I know that Detective Benson will need to be released into the care of someone and that would be me."

"OK Alex what you are about to see may be a little overwhelming so I warn if you cant handle it just push the nurses button."

"I understand now can you take me to Olivia."

"Yes ma'm."

Alex walks into to the doorway and sees olivia just laying in the bed kind of like lifeless she stands their for a minute until she sees her move and she rushes to olivia side and she picks up her hand and looks into those big brown eyes. And she just stares into them like she was traveling through space


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: Same as the ones I used before belongs to Dick Wolf not me.

Chapter 3: Revelations

After the moment seemed to take forever as they stare into each others eyes. Alex speaks up and asms Olivia "Let me guess you went the tube out?"

Olivia nodding her head yes frantically but she reached up and caressed the blondes cheek with the hand on her good arm. Alex instinctly into the touch before they wee interupte by a do tor who cleared his throat to get their attention. Before anyone said a word she instantly grabbing here service weapon qnd pulling Ale behind her. The doctor lost all color in his face s said "Easy their Detective I'm Just your doctor I'm not a murderer I just came down to check on you i didn't think you would be awake and I'm gonna go out on a wimb and say you want the tube removed." The doctor said with a sweet smile. Olivia nodded just like she did with Alex. Then the doctor turned to Alex and asks in a soft tone "Do you want to wait outside the room so you have see me taking the tube out?"

Alex clears herthroat before answering "No thank you I will be by Detective Benson through everything I can so i will be here for."

"Ok ." He said turning his attention back to Detective and gives her the directions on what she has to do to take the tube out.

He gets the tube and then says "Is their anything else before i leave?"

Both the Detective and Alex shake their head no as he walks out they wait to here the door close. When they her it close behind the doctor Olivia sits up to look alex in the eye and says to her "Alex sice the first day I met you I knew you were something special I told myself no matter what happened I had to get to know you. I mean at first I was a little on edge cause you just walked in the bull pe ad started bossing us around and it made me respect you alot more knowing tha you held your I kno it is hard working in an area with so many males because we ha e to prove ourselves to them but anyway back to the point is I like you alot Alex more ths i ever like someone before I. My life to be honest I that I have fallen in love with you."


	4. Returned Revelation

Disclaimer still the same.

Chapter 4: Revelations Returned

Alex looks at Olivia the whole confession thinking of what to say and how to word it to make sure it emphasizes the way she feels for Olivia and she Olivia finishes her little speech she picks up Olivias good hand looks straight into those big brown pools and says "Olivia the day I met you you made me realize somethng that no one was able to do you showed me to not be afraid or embarassed because of who i am or because everyone thjs I only got the job because I have money you stood by me even when your c,osesg friends turned their backs but the one day she you and Elliot got in fight because he was insultg Mr and you had to be held back and that showed me you believed I worked hard to get to my position and go their not because of my money but becwuse of my intellect and my passion. So yeah I am falling for you to."

Alex and Olivia stare at each for a little while until Olivia finally broke the silence and said "Cabot this is not the way I have imagined this but would you come lay down with me I want to hold you with my good arm."

"Sure Liv but I have a question. That needs to be answered."

"OK hit me with your best shot counsellor."

"What did you imagine when you would finally ask me to bed and how many times did you imagine it?"

"We don't have to go into detail and for the record I have entertained that thought many times." As Alex i

Gets settled in the detetives arms a she snuggles into Olivia and woth the the both fell asleep

**If you want to request a story send me characters and a plot scheme to my e-mail vruth0201 this story is far from over so keep up with me**.


	5. Discharged

Disclaimer is still the Same

Chapter 5:Discharged

It was two days and numerous visits from doctors and nurses layer then the doctor that seen her the first day walked in and went over to the two women and cleared his throat and said to Olivia "We can discharge you tonight since you have been recovering in a rapid manner but we need to know who is goin to be your medical caregiver until you can make it fully on your own because they also need to sign the discharge papers."

"This is she will be my medical caregiver through time of my healing process and she told me she is able to fill out any legal form that I need to because she is my MPA. You will be releasing me Intl the care of her and she can answer any questions for me also cause she is my lawyer and my closest family so anything about me that you need to know out can ask her she knows everything."

"Yes detective here these are her discharged papers for you to sign and all the legal forms that were not filled out when Detective Benson came in to the hospital I will back in an hour to see how you're doing but if you finish before then just drop of off at the nurses station and you may go home." The doctor said as he handed Alex stack of paper on a clipboard. It was a half hour later that Alex had read amd filled out each of Olivias documents and then she dropped them off at the nurses station and then went back in the room to see Olivia had took her clothes into the bathroom to change she came back out fully dressed with her sling that has immobilized her arm and once they had all their stuff they called Elliot a d ask him if he could pick them up and bring them to Alex's.


End file.
